Total Drama All-Stars Finale: Mike and Courtney
by AshaLeah14
Summary: Courtney and Mike are in the final two together. Duncney, Zoke and Aleheather moments :)


"Oh, hi Courtney," Mike greeted her as she walked into the dining room of the hotel. "Want some breakfast? You'll need all the strength you can get for today."

"Don't talk to me," Courtney snapped back. "We're enemies now, remember? And I don't need advice on how to get strength. I'm going to win today without your little tips. Got it?" She picked up a plate of French toast and some maple syrup and walked outside to sit on the steps. Mike followed her.

"I know you're upset about Gwen going home but maybe this will give us more of a chance to get to know each other. Even though, you know, it's the finale and everything. Just because we're competing against each other doesn't mean we have to hate each other." Courtney threw her plate of French toast at Mike and he ducked to avoid it.

"Well you should know me well enough to know that I don't want your stupid distractions!"

CONFESSIONAL:

"So after I won the last challenge, Chris just decided that a 'friendship finale' was too boring and sent Gwen home!" Courtney complained. "I know it wasn't Mike's fault but when has doing bad things to Chris ever ended with anything other than that person going home? I'm angry but I'm not stupid. So yeah, I was taking it out on Mike."

CONFESSIONAL:

"Courtney was a Hero at the start of this season," Mike said, "but I kind of get why she had to switch teams. It isn't my fault Gwen got sent home, but Courtney is taking it out on me anyway! I was kind of hoping we could try being friends but she won't even let me talk to her. She is some kind of crazy." He sighed.

"Good morning campers!" Chris called through the loudspeaker. "Congratulations on making it to the final two."

"Save the congratulations for when I win," Courtney said.

"Yeah, whatever," Chris continued. "Meet me at the Chrisoseum in ten for your final challenge."

At the Chrisoseum, Chris stood in his box above everyone else and began speaking through a megaphone.

"Courtney, Mike, welcome to the final two. As you can see, some of your friends have come back to support you in this final challenge. Mike, your team is on the left, Courtney yours is on the right."

Courtney looked at her team: Gwen, Jo, Heather, Duncan (accompanied by a security guard and wearing an orange jumpsuit), Alejandro and Lightning. She then compared it to Mike's: Zoey, Sam, Scott, Cameron, Lindsay and Sierra.

"What? Lindsay is cheering for Mike instead of me? And Sierra?" Courtney said, outraged.

"Sorry Courtney, but you can be really mean. Like, Heather mean." Lindsay explained.

"Yeah and you were always grumpy with me during World Tour even when I had good ideas." Sierra added.

"Don't worry babe, you've got me cheering for you," Duncan said. Gwen scoffed and folded her arms.

"Ugh, whatever." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be in prison?"

"Yeah, they let him out for the day to see the finale," Chris explained.

"I just have to always be accompanied by this security guard and wear this collar that zaps me if I'm more than a metre away from him," Duncan added.

"Why don't you care about me not cheering for you?" Scott said sadly.

"Because I broke up with you and then voted you off, it's pretty clear why you're not cheering for me!" Courtney replied.

"Moving on!" Chris interjected grumpily. "It won't matter who's cheering for who if you don't let me explain the challenge!"

"Fine, just tell us what it is." Courtney folded her arms.

"Thank you." Chris said. "In the first three seasons you may remember that the finale has been a race of some kind. This season will be no different in our Kill-athlon! Patent pending. First you must take one of the bikes built in the bike race challenge from season one…"

"You kept those?" Heather asked, shocked.

"Is that even safe? Most of them were complete duds!" Gwen objected.

"Hey!" Heather said.

"Oh shut up, you didn't even build yours!" Gwen shot back.

"When will you kids learn that entertainment value is more important than your safety?" Chris wondered. "When you've got your bike you must ride over the minefield to the Cliff of Danger! Like the challenge from season four, you can use whatever you want from the junk pile to help you climb up the cliff while avoiding all of the booby traps. Yeah, you don't want to hit one of those!" Chris laughed.

"When you reach the top of the cliff there will be someone representing each team from all of the past seasons. Choose a team and the representative will ask you a question about one of the members from that team, like in the final challenge from season two. Get it right and you can move on to the next part of the challenge. Get it wrong and you have to choose a different team to get a question from."

"Wait, how is that fair? Courtney's been in more seasons than I have therefore she knows more people than I do! What if I get the first two questions wrong? I don't know anything about most of the past contestants!" Mike complained.

"And I guess you think it's fair that I have to compete in the final against five people on the same team? Your multiple personalities are more of a disadvantage to me than my multiple teams are to you." Courtney argued.

"Good point," Mike agreed.

"Yeah and Mike I don't think Courtney cares enough about anyone but herself for that to really be a problem for you," Chris pointed out. Courtney glared at him.

"After you answer a question correctly you must run to the stream where there will be a canoe waiting for each of you. You must choose one of the eliminated contestants from this season to help you canoe upstream and then run back here to the Chrisoseum. Plus there might be some other surprises along the way." He laughed. "First one back here wins! Any questions?" There was silence. "Great! And go!"

Mike and Courtney ran to the bike rack near the entrance of the Chrisoseum. Mike reached for the one that Duncan built.

"No, not that one!" Sierra told him. "It might look okay but Duncan crashed it in the race in the first season. It probably wouldn't work anymore."

"I'd take Sierra's advice. She knows more about this show than any of us," Zoey said. Sierra beamed at her.

CONFESSIONAL:

"Eee, Zoey agreed with me!" Sierra exclaimed. "She was my favourite contestant from season four, so being her friend would be awesome!"

"Which one do you suggest then, Sierra?" Mike asked.

"I'd go for either Lindsay's Sunset Sally or the one she built for Heather."

"Pick the one Lindsay built for Heather!" Duncan advised Courtney.

"Yeah, the one problem with that is that LINDSAY built it. Plus why would I trust you?" Courtney said, reaching for Gwen's winged bike.

"I hate to admit it Courtney but Duncan's right," Gwen said. "It has a button on it that will make it go faster." Duncan smiled and Courtney rolled her eyes. She quickly snatched it up and began riding. Mike grabbed Lindsay's Sunset Sally and rode not far behind.

"Listen, Courtney…" Mike began.

"STOP TALKING TO ME WHEN I'M TRYING TO WIN!" Courtney screeched at him. Just as she said this, a mine went off behind her, blasting her into the air and increasing her lead. Mike pedalled hard in an attempt to catch up.

Mines kept blasting as Mike and Courtney were riding. Soon, Courtney was close to the Cliff of Danger and she could hear the others cheering for her.

"Press the button on the front!" Duncan called out to her. "It'll speed you up." Courtney scowled.

"Do it Courtney! I know you hate him but he's right!" Gwen agreed. Duncan smiled up at her. Gwen folded her arms. "Look, I know you're still obsessed with Courtney, and since we used to be friends I might help you out a bit to get back in her good books. I don't want my two best friends hating each other."

"What? I'm not still obsessed with Courtney!" Duncan objected. Gwen rolled her eyes.

CONFESSIONAL:

"Obsessed with Courtney?" Duncan scoffed. "I mean, yeah I still think she's hot but I'm not obsessed with her. She wishes!" He laughed nervously.

"Okay, I'm going to do it!" Courtney called. She pushed the red button and sped right up to the Cliff of Danger. "Yes! I beat Mike here!"

"Yeah but it won't take him long to catch up, especially if he decides to bring out that dumb gymnast chick to climb the cliff," Duncan pointed out.

"Shut up!" Courtney snapped. She quickly got off the bike and headed over to the junk pile and started sorting through it.

"Come on Mike, you're almost there!" Zoey cheered. The others joined in with cheering him on as he drew closer to the cliff.

Courtney had found a harness and some rope in the junk pile. "Perfect!" she said. "I'm going to need some help with this. Jo, help hoist me up. You're the second strongest person rooting for me and Lightning can't tell left from right so he's completely useless."

"What makes you think I'd want to help you, fancy pants?" Jo retorted.

"Do you really want that pipsqueak to win? Wouldn't you much rather another girl?" Courtney reasoned angrily.

"No way am I letting him win! Let's go!" Jo said.

CONFESSIONAL:

"No wonder Jo didn't get to the final last season," Courtney said. "She is so easily manipulated!"

Mike arrived at the cliff as Courtney started to climb. He headed over to the junk pile to search for something helpful.

"None of this junk is going to help me climb that cliff!" Mike complained.

"Forget that, Svetlana will help you better than anything you could find in that pile!" Cameron told him.

"Right!" Mike agreed. He inhaled. "Svetlana vill vin ze gold in cliff climbing!" She announced as Svetlana bounded from ledge to ledge up the cliff, avoiding small explosions and objects that Chef Hatchet was throwing off the edge. One of the explosions was near Courtney's face, making her lose her hold on the ledge and fall back.

"Ahh!" she cried. "I knew he was trying to sabotage me!"

"Come on Princess Uptight, do you really want to lose to a girl?" Jo shouted at Courtney.

"What? Mike's a girl too?" Lightning asked confused. "Man, I give up on this stuff! First Jo, now Mike."

"Calm down, Jockstrap, Mike's still a dude," Jo assured him.

"NO WAY AM I LOSING A MILLION DOLLARS TO A NICE GUY LIKE MIKE! I DESERVE THAT MONEY!" Courtney shouted as she swung on the rope and clung back to the cliff and began climbing again.

"That's the spirit!" Jo called.

Mike reached the top of the cliff and inhaled, becoming Mike again. Courtney continued to climb as she avoided all of the obstacles.

Mike walked over to Cameron, who was representing the Mutant Maggots.

"Good job, Mike. If you get this question right you'll be way ahead of Courtney!" Cameron said.

"Thanks Cam, what's the question?"

Cameron cleared his throat. "What does Anne Maria think is her best quality and what special name does she give to it?" he asked.

"It's her hair, and she calls it her 'poof'!" Mike answered.

"Yes!" Cameron exclaimed. "Go Mike, quickly run to the canoes!" Mike ran off, headed for the stream just as Courtney reached the top of the cliff.

"Ugh, finally! What took you so long? Mike has answered his question already!" Heather, who was representing the Screaming Gophers, said aggressively. Courtney glared at her and walked over to Sierra who was representing Team Amazon.

"Yay you picked me!" she said excitedly.

"Just read me the question!" Courtney snapped.

"Okay, how many blogs do I have about Cody?" Sierra asked.

"What? Is that even a real question? I don't know who cares?"

Sierra frowned. "And you wonder why I want Mike to win."

"Whatever! Is the answer one hundred? I can't imagine you'd have any less." Courtney said.

"No. The answer is not one hundred." Courtney sighed and walked over to Lindsay who was representing the Killer Grips.

"What is the name of Beth's fake boyfriend?" Lindsay asked. "Hey didn't her boyfriend turn out to be real?"

"These questions are so dumb! I don't care what her boyfriend's name is! Josh?" Courtney answered.

"Nope, it's Brady. But I mean if you'd ever listened to her she talked about him aaall the time," said Lindsay.

"Yeah, and I always zoned out because HE WASN'T REAL!" Courtney yelled.

"Come on Courtney! Mike already has a massive lead on you!" Heather said harshly.

"I'm trying okay? As if you would know the answers to these dumb questions!"

CONFESSIONAL:

"Of course I want Courtney to win," Heather said. "She may be crazy but at least she's half smart and kind of manipulative. What has Mike done to deserve to be in the finale? Nothing."

Mike was running towards the stream when Zoey fell into step with him.

"Come on Mike, you're doing great! Courtney still hasn't even got a right answer yet!" she told him.

"Really?" Mike asked. "I feel kind of bad. Maybe I should slow down. I don't want to win by too much."

"No, don't do that! Do you think she would do the same is she was miles ahead of you?" Zoey asked.

"Probably not," Mike agreed. That's when he spotted the canoes. "Yes! I'm so close I can almost taste the million!"

"Go Mike, you can do it!" Zoey cheered.

Courtney walked over to Alejandro who was representing Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot.

"I am flattered that you would choose my team over your only other one," Alejandro said.

"Yeah, because I don't even remember who was on my team let alone anything about them! Now just read me the stupid question!" Courtney demanded.

"Very well. What was the name of Duncan's spider which Harold squashed in season two? I must admit, I expected the questions to be relevant to the season that the team was in, not that it matters."

"Finally, someone I actually know something about! His stupid spider's name was Scruffy," Courtney replied. "Which by the way is a terrible name for a spider."

"Correct, now quickly run. Mike is quite far ahead of you," Alejandro informed her.

"Shut up, pretty boy," Courtney told him. "I'm winning this thing and even Multiple Mike can't beat me." She ran off.

"This was us once, remember?" Alejandro said to Heather. "Only when we were in the final two it was much more attractive."

"Get over yourself," Heather replied. Sierra smiled.

"Ah, Aleheather," she said.

"What did you just call me?" Heather demanded.

"It's your couple name!" Sierra replied.

"Our couple name? But we aren't even together yet!"

"Yet? As in, it will happen eventually?" Alejandro asked.

"Shut up!"

"Congratulations on making it to the stream before Courtney!" Chris greeted Mike as he arrived. "Who do you want to take with you in the canoe?"

"I pick Zoey," Mike replied. Zoey smiled.

"Aww!" Zoey said.

"Come on Courtney you can beat that five-personalitied jerk!" Duncan encouraged her, running by her side.

"Not you!" Courtney groaned. "I don't need you to distract me. I've got my eye on the prize and I'm going to win it!"

"Distract you, hey?" Duncan smirked. "I didn't know you were still interested."

Courtney scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself."

CONFESSIONAL:

"Still interested?" Courtney folded her arms. "He wishes. Obviously he wants me back, who wouldn't? I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him. There's no chance of that happening, though. Cheating is unforgivable."

Mike and Zoey had already started paddling upstream when Duncan and Courtney arrived.

"They aren't that far ahead of you! You can still catch up!" Duncan said enthusiastically.

"Nice of you to show up," Chris said. "Who do you want in your canoe?"

"I pick Gw…" Courtney began.

"No!" Gwen interrupted. "Take Duncan. He'll be able to get you there faster, plus he has to take that security guard everywhere so you can get them both to paddle and you'll catch up to Mike and Zoey in no time!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Fine. But he's not allowed to talk to me."

CONFESSIONAL:

"I know I broke it off with Duncan, but we were really good friends before the whole kissing thing." Gwen said. "Plus I'm good friends with Courtney again, and they kind of do make a cute couple. It's the least I can do to at least try and get her to talk to him like a person again. You know, since I'm the reason they broke up."

They pushed the canoe into the water and jumped in. The security guard and Duncan started paddling.

"Paddle faster!" Courtney ordered. Duncan rolled his eyes and smiled. Just as they were catching up to Mike and Zoey, the bell from Total Drama World Tour sounded.

"Yes!" Courtney exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked, confused.

"It means we get to sing!" Courtney replied, right on his tail.

"The final challenge wouldn't be complete without a musical challenge now would it?" Chris chuckled. "Sing or the other person wins!"

Mike: I never thought I would get to the final two,

But now that I'm here I may as well win for you,

Zoey, let's beat Courtney at this game,

Let's finish this today!

Courtney: I refuse to lose to that stupid jerk,

Row faster Duncan or all this work,

Will be for nothing, beat Mike somehow,

Let's finish this right now!

Mike and Courtney: No way am I losing now I'm this close,

No way will you take that prize from my hands,

No way will you beat me, you will be toast,

I'll win it in the end!

Zoey: Come on Mike, you're the best,

There isn't much of the race left,

You can beat Courtney have no fear,

Let's finish this here!

Duncan: You said I couldn't talk to you,

Never said I couldn't sing to you,

So now I'm telling you how I feel,

We had something real!

"Duncan, now is not the time to talk about our relationship! Row faster and sing about me winning!" Courtney demanded.

Duncan and Zoey: No way are you losing now you're this close,

No way will they take that prize from your hands,

No way will they beat you, they will be toast,

You'll win it in the end!

Courtney: I'll win it in the end!

Courtney, Duncan and his security guard overtook Mike and Zoey and neared the point where they had to get out of the stream. "Just hear me out Princess," Duncan said.

"What are we in season one again?" Courtney said angrily. "Don't call me Princess."

"You love it." Duncan smiled.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can talk to me as long as you keep rowing."

"I know I made a huge mistake," Duncan began. "Bigger than huge. I'm sorry for kissing Gwen when I was still with you. You just got so bossy sometimes that it drove me mad! But honestly, it's the thing I miss most about you."

"We have to get out now. Row near the bank," Courtney told him. They reached the bank and the security guard pulled the canoe onto land. Courtney quickly jumped out and she ran towards the Chrisoseum. Mike and Zoey pulled up soon after and began running close behind.

"Are you even listening to me Courtney?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, and what you did to me was awful!" she replied. "Not only was I heartbroken but I was embarrassed! If you had feelings for Gwen you should have kept them hidden! Or at least done the decent thing and broke it off first!"

"I know and I hate myself because of it," Duncan admitted. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and whether or not you win, which I fully believe you will, I just want you to know… I love you." Courtney almost tripped in shock.

"You tell me this NOW?" she yelled. "I'm in the race to win a million dollars and you drop something like that on me?"

"Come on Mike you can overtake her!" Zoey encouraged him. "Or maybe Svetlana or Manitoba can."

"No Zoey," Mike replied. "I want to win this fair and square. Bringing out Svetlana or Manitoba would seem like cheating right now."

"You're almost there, but Mike's catching up!" Duncan informed Courtney.

"Well maybe I would be doing better if you hadn't just told me you love me!" she said angrily. Mike was right behind her as they approached the Chrisoseum. The past contestants were back in the stands and cheering as they saw Mike and Courtney coming up. Courtney ran through the entrance and threw her hands in the air.

"YES!" she yelled. "I JUST WON A MILLION DOLLARS! Take that Mike! It just goes to show nice guys do finish last!"

"Oh Mike I'm sorry!" Zoey apologised. "If I'd rowed harder we could have beat her here!"

"It's okay Zoey," Mike said. "I had you by my side cheering me on, and that's all I needed." They kissed.

"Congratulations Courtney for finally winning something other than a lawsuit," Chris announced. Courtney beamed, extremely happy with herself. Her team was cheering for her.

"You didn't reply properly to what I told you before," Duncan reminded Courtney.

"How was I supposed to reply properly? I was in a race to win the million."

"Well how about you reply properly now?" he suggested.

"Duncan what you did really hurt me…"

"I know, I don't know how to apologise any more…" he began.

"Let me finish," Courtney interrupted. "But if it wasn't for that I might've said it a long time ago. I love you too." Duncan smiled and they make out.

"What are you going to do with the money?" Duncan asked. "You could, you know, bail me out."

"Why would I do that when you being in that orange jumpsuit reminds me of how much of a bad boy you really are?" She smiled.

"You know the prison I'm in is co-ed, right?" he told her.

"Yeah okay I'll bail you out." They smiled at each other and started making out again.

"Aww, how sweet!" Chris said. "So I guess that wraps everything up in a nice little knot. I can keep hosting this show and Courtney can stop demanding to be on it. What will the next season bring? I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He laughed.

THE END


End file.
